Harbor Lights
by Lily Witchcraft
Summary: What if Alec was the last one who paged Max when she got shot?
1. Chapter 1

HARBOR LIGHTS

Yeah, I really do own nothing. What a pity. But, „Thats the hard knock life." lol

There she stood in the queue, waiting fort the gasoline she needed to leave all her bad thougts behind. Although the rainy cold weather just underlined her mood. Max never was a very optimistic person. She always thought hope would be something for losers who couldn´t accept the truth, but that attitude helped her through all the hard times she went through. Now, nothing could save her from the large black whole that suddenly appeared in front of her. Max was so happy when she thought she had found the cure for the virus that was keeping her from the love of her life. Actually, the cure did just last for twelve hours- twelve hours in which they had no time to enjoy their short luck. And now it was far more worst than before. Logan didn´t answer any of her countless calls and that hurt her more than everything else. So she decided to leave the city for a ride on her motorcycle to clear her head. Max just needed some gasoline to feed her baby. Suddenly the policeman who stood besides the truck informed the people that they should go home because there wasn´t any gasoline left. Some guy couldn´t except the fact and reached for his gun. Panic waved through the crowd of people and everybody tried to get away as fast as possible. Max- thanks or no thanks to her training in her childhood stayed calm and tried to overlook the situation. Suddenly she realized that a small boy stood right in the ballistic curve. She ran and threw herself in front of the boy, when she heard a shot. She felt nothing but pain when she fell to the ground and saw her blood flew onto the wet underground.

Alec walked into Jam Pony and was kind of curious if Max would show up today. Since the happenings on the dump she had avoided work, Crash and even the Space Needle. So he never had the chance to talk to her about what had happened. He wasn´t so sure why he had the desire to talk, but he felt guilty for the problems between Max and Logan. Of course he knew that he was a soldier back then and didn´t have a choice than to take the orders he had gained, but he knew that Max was still mad at him and he wanted her to know that her belief towards him wasn´t something he didn´t care about. He saw Original Cindy enter all alone so he decided to ask her about Max´ actual condition. He leaned against the lockers next to OC and asked her with a voice like he couldn´t care less: „So, what kinda illness has our princess today? Again the influenza?" Original Cindy looked at him with up-lifted eyebrowes: „I think that´s none of your business, Pretty Boy. Why do you even ask?" Alec shruged. „Maybe because I´m worried about her?" Suddenly OC´s features softened a bit and he could see the concern in her eyes. „You really should. Since the twelve hours thing she is not the same again. Max wants to be left alone but I don´t think she can handle it by herself. And than there ist this asshole of „Boyfriend" that ignores her since then, which isn´t very helpful either." Alec suddenly felt a lot of sympathy towards Max. „Do you think it would help, when I call her and talk to her?" Cindy shruged. „Don´t know, but just try it. It´s better than just to let her drown herself in her black negative thougts. But, Boo, you have to call her pager, cause she wanted to leave our apartment and ride her motorcycle." Alec smiled. „Kay, thanks Cin, for the information upload." She grinned. „You´re welcome.But now I´ve got to go, before Normal fires Original Cindy´s first-class ass." So she disappeared with a package and headed towards the entrance. Alec immidiately grabbed his cell and called Max´ pager not knowing that she was too blearily to answer the call because of the bloodloss and the narcosis that a team of medics in exactly that moment sedated her- In the Harbor Lights.

Well, that was the first chapter…

If you like it…please review!!! I´d be so happy. Best wishes, Lily


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I really do own nothing. What a pity. But, „Thats the hard knock life." Lol

To the reviewers: Thank you so much. I never thought that I would get so many reviews. Love ya, guys!

Jo Harvelle: Yes, I really am a Max/Alec Fan, but I´m not sure yet, if this story is just a demonstration of their friendship or more…we´ll see.

Alec to the max: You´re right. Because of that I´m writing this story.

Max woke up and didn´t knew at first where she was. She felt kind of dizzy so she just let her eyes shut. Everything around her smelt so unfamiliar, so sterile. Finally she opened her eyes and found herself in a quite, almost empty room…a hospital room, she noticed. Suddenly everything came back to her. She lifted the shirt of the hospital clothing she was wearing and saw a huge bandage arround her gut. Max realized that the wound was still bleeding, when she saw that the bandage allready was soaked through with her own blood. Normally her genetical enhanced powers geared up her healing, so Max knew that this time she would need a few days before she could again threw herself into the fireline. She groaned a bit when she left the bed to look at her files. The wound hurt like a bitch. Max studied the files and realised that the medics had taken a blood sample. That means she had to get out, before they knew that she was not like any other of their patients. In that moment a nurse entered the room. „Oh, Miss Garzia…you should not be out of bed. You´ve been through a difficult operation just a few hours ago. By the way, you´re step brother is here to visit you. Would it be okay for you, if I send him in?" Max looked for a second kind of confused. Who would pretend to be her step brother? She already had given up the hope that Logan would come and help her out of her misery. But the nurse had called her Miss Garzia…that means the visitor had given her a new identity, which means he didn´t want her to be detected as a transgenic, which in turn means he knew about her secret and could help her to find a way out. Because in her current state she doubted that she would make it alone. Finally Max nodded and the sister sent her a small smile and left the room. Just a few seconds later- Max still stood next to her bed, still wondering who would visit her- he entered the room…

„Hey Lola!" Alec stood in front of her with his usual grin on his face. „Hey yourself" was everything Max could respond. She would have thought about anyone, but Alec to visit her. Alec just stood there arms crossed and looked at her with…yeah, Max wouldn´t belive it either, but his eyes showed concern and sympathy. „So, you´ve got shot again. Girl, that´s the second time in this year…you should be more careful." Max forced a smile. „Thanks for the advice. Next time I just let a small kid die, because I already reached my maximum on my being-shot-card." Alec´s grin grew bigger. „It´s good to know that the bloodloss didn´t influence your special kind of cynisism." Max was suddenly alarmed. „My blood. Alec, they did a blood sample…I´ve got to get out of here before they find out that my blood is not like they had expected it to be." Alec looked at her in disbelive. „Do you really think you can make it out in your condition? Transgenic or not…you just got shot in your gut." „Thanks for the reminder smart-ass. I almost forgot that I got a big hole in my stomach that hurts like hell. And, yes. I think I can make it outside, but not without your help." The last thing was very hard for Max to admit. Especially in front of Alec, in which presence she always played the hard chick who had no weaknesses and didn´t need anyone. But now she needed his help to get out of this damn hospital.

Yeah, I know. My chapters are pretty short, but so I try to keep the quality. You know. Quality is better than quantity. ;-) Best wishes. Lily

PS.: I really like to get more of these great reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I´m so proud. It´s so great that I´ll get all these nice reviews. I´m sorry, that this chapter is so short again, but it´s not easy for me to write long chapters, because I´m not a native English speaker and so I´ll work myself slowly through these short chapters, because if they are too long, I might lose the plot. So please. Have lenity! Best wishes, Lily

PS.: I would be glad, if you guys could tell me if I make any language mistakes.

Max and Alec hurried down the stairs. Okay, maybe two trangenics in a hurry would look a bit different, but Max did her best not to slow them down too much. Fortunately they made it out of the floor where Max had been based without any trouble, but they had to take the stairs to leave the hospital unseen what became a bigger problem with every step Max had to take. Alec gave her the best backup he could give, because the injury hurt so bad, that Max could barely walk. He knew that by now the nurse must have noticed that her patient was absent, so he almost pushed Max the grades down.

„Hurry up, please!"

Max groaned in reply.

„I do my best, but I can´t barely breath."

Besides, Alec noticed, that her usual tanned face became a very unhealthy mix of grey and white. Max´ hospital shirt was already soaked through with her blood. So he tried to distract her in the way he normally did. He just kept talking…

„I´d really like to know where you left all your cat-like grace behind."

„Maybe on the last floor, " was everything Max replied through gritted teeth.

Alec stopped on the next landing and blocked Max way.

„Please, Max. Let me carry you. We have to get out of here asap and with you not even really walking we can´t make it. So please, just forget your pride for one damn moment and let me help you out of here."

Max couldn´t belive it. „This is not about my pride. Out of my way, now! Or I´ll…"

„…kick my ass? Why am I not suprised about it? Do you really think you´re in the condition to do so?

„Yeah…," was all Max said with not much confidence in her voice.

She tried to push Alec away, but suddenly she felt so exhausted. Her legs bend a bit, like they couldn´t hold her weight anymore. Alec grabbed her arms and tried to convince her not to give into her physical weakness now.

„Max, please. You already lost so much blood. Please, let me carry you before…" in exactly that moment Max decided to topple down. Fortunately, Alec could catch her, before she hit the ground. He picked her up and could finally end his sentence when he carefully carried her down the last stairs. „…I said BEFORE you fall unconcious you little bullhead."


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, here´s the next chapter! I´m so happy that so many people read my story. Thank you.

Best wishes, Lily

Max slowly woke up. She felt weaker than ever before. She found herself in a very comforable bed in a shaded room. Max still felt quite dizzy. She tried to remember what had happened in the hospital staircase. Finally she came to the conclusion that she must have passed out and that Alec had brought her here. Max pushed the blanket away a bit to check on her injury and noticed that someone has changed her clothes. She still wore the hospital trousers, but the t-shirt was another one…and it was two or more seizes too big…definitly the t-shirt of a man. And Max was almost sure that she had seen it before on Alec. In that moment the man of the minute entered the room. He smiled at her with a small hint of relief.

„You´re finally awake, sleepy head."

Max didn´t know what to say than: „Where am I?"

Alec grinned at her. „I never imagined that I would ever have the chance to say it, but you´re

in my bed!"

Max just tried to put two and two together.

„So, if this is your bed than we are without much doubt in your apartment, right?"

„I knew that you are one of the smart ones!"

Max just rolled her eyes in reply.

„Why am I not in my apartment?"

Alec sat down next to her.

„Well, when I brought you to your place, I noticed that Original Cindy wasn´t at home…she also left a note which said that she probably won´t be home in the next few days…something about a new girlfriend with a great ass…and so on…so, I decided that I couldn´t just leave my badly injured and also unconcious friend Max all alone in the apartment. So, I took you to my place. That is now five hours and thirty minutes ago…"

„What happened with my t-shirt?"

Alec sighed: „Why did I expect you asking me that?"

„Maybe because I don´t like to get undressed when I´m knocked out."

Slowly Alec got angry.

„Should I have waited with cleaning and bandaging your wound until you finally woke up again, so that you can feel the damn pain? I knew you like to be a tough chick, but I didn´t expect you to be a masochist. And the thing with the t-shirt…I didn´t want you to lie in your own blood. And I solemnly swear that I didn´t touch anything or saw things that I didn´t see before. You´re not that special, Maxie."

Max blushed: „I´m sorry. I should be thankful instead of complaining all the time."

„You really should be…" he smiled at her, suprised that she actually had apologized to him. „…because I ordered us some pizza!Are you hungry?"

Max couldn´t help, but smile. „I´m starving!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! This chapter is a bit sad so when I wrote it, I heard the great song CRY from RIHANNA! It brought me in the right mood to write this very difficult situation between Alec and Max and her hurt feelings because of Logan. Hope you like it!

I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
Cause I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole in love thing  
And someone can say they love me truely  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing

My mind is gone, i'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears i'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel

This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry

Did it happen when we first kissed  
Cause it's hurting me to let it go  
Maybe cause we spent so much time  
And I know that it's no more  
I shoulda never let you hold me baby  
Maybe why i'm sad to see us apart  
I didn't give to you on purpose  
Gotta figure out how you stole my heart

My mind is gone, i'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears i'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel

This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry

How did I get here with you, i'll never know  
I never meant to let it get so, personal  
After all I tried to do, stay away from loving you  
I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know  
And I won't let it show  
You won't see me cry

This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry

Max and Alec sat on the bed and were very busy with eating pizza (what did you think:-P).

„So, how did this whole shit happen?", asked Alec between two bites.

Max swallowed very slowly the piece of pizza, just to have more time to consider how to explain the situation.

„You know, since the 12 hours thing…Logan does not speak with me anymore…"

Alec sighed: „ I knew that it must have something to do with lover boy."

Max suddenly looked very sad.

„What were you expecting? I actually was stupid enough to belive that these 12 hours could save our relationship…that they would improve something…make me feel better…let me see a new signification in my life…but in fact it only showed me how senseless the whole idea of Logan and me together was…slowly I realise that there will be never more between us than longing looks and promises that none of us can keep…it will never be enough for me…"

Max bend her head to hide the tears from Alec that were slowly running down her cheeks, but even if he tried to ignore her emotional outburst, he felt something he didn´t feel before for any person…it was sympathy. Alec didn´t know how to handle the whole situation so he carefully touched Max hand. He was slightly suprised when he felt her hand closing arround his, so he just held it tight. Alec knew that it was a big deal for Max to let her guard down, because it was the same thing with him. They were made to be perfect soldiers…to let nobody know their weaknesses…for them, it was hard to cope with their emotions. So, for their friendship it was a big step to share this moment.

After some time Max relaxed and abate a bit the grip on Alec´s hand. She searched for his eyes.

„You know, before I met Logan, I was a totally different person." Max couldn´t hide a small smile.

„In fact, I was just like you. For me, the only important things in life were my friends and my motorcycle. And I enjoyed the time. Before I met Logan I was a genetically enhanced human, now I´m only a girl with a broken heart." Max smiled sadly.

Alec moved a bit closer and put an arm arround Max´s shoulder. She thankful leaned against him. So, they only sat like that in perfect silence, until Alec raised his voice.

„Did this totally different person also steal from good guys?" He send a small smile in her direction.

Max grinned. „Yeah, and it felt good!"

I´m not absolutely happy with this chapter…I don´t know. Please tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec left the room so silent like only a genetically enhanced supersoldier could. Max had fallen asleep very fast. Her emotinal outburst had stolen her last powers. Alec supposed Max would sleep a while so he decided to go to her apartment to search for some comfortable clothes. He knew exactly that Max didn´t like the fact that she was wearing his t-shirt, so he decided to be a gentleman and get her some clothes of her own. When Alec entered her apartment he saw in one glance that OC wasn´t there again. He walked into Max room and packed some things into his backpack. Suddenly he heard someone calling: „Max?" Alec couldn´t prevent a small sigh. Why did Logan just reckoned now to start to care for Max again? So, there was nothing left to Alec than to reveal his presence.

„Hey Logan!"

Logan looked slightly irritated.

„Where´s Max?"

Alec looked through the utterly empty room.

„Hm, not here."

„Alec, I´m not dumb. I can see that she´s not here. So where is she?"

„Why do you want to know where she is?" Slowly Alec started to like the whole quiz thing.

„Not that it´s any of your business, but I have to talk to her…about us."

„About you and me? Oh my god, Logan, I never thought that you have feelings for me like that…but I have to disappoint you, I´m definetly not gay."

„Shut Up!"

Alec shruged. „Okay." He took his backpack and was on the way of leaving the room when Logan stopped him.

„Where are you going? And what were you doing here, when Max isn´t at home?"

Alec sighed. „Okay, I´ll tell you. Max got shot this morning. I went to the hospital and helped her out. She was very weak, so I brought her to my apartment where she is sleeping now. I just came here to take some clothes of her, that she can wear when she is awake again."

Logan looked at him with a disbelieving glance.

„Max got shot and nobody told me?"

„You know Logan, we didn´t have much time to call Maxies „we´re not like that boyfriend" during our escape." Alec said sarcastically.

Logan glared at him. „Max got hurt. I should care for her, I should be with her, not you!"

Now Alec almost yelled. „Yeah! You´re damn right. You should have been there for her. You should have answered her countless calls. But you didn´t even care. I suppose a shot in the gut is painful, but what you put her through is just worse. Max never asked you for much. I mean she not even can touch you. But she was always there for you, helped you whenever she had the chance. And now, you´ve thrown her away, like a broken toy, just because you´re last hope, to find the cure was just another letdown. So, why do you want to talk to her again? You can only make it worse."

Logan starred at Alec absolutely speachless. After a while he found some last words.

„Yeah, probably, you´re right.You can tell Max, that I´m done with her." With that, he left the apartment and a pretty angry Alec.

In the meantime Max woke up again, because of the sound of the doorbell. Actually she wouldn´t even bother to ignore that, but the person who was at the door, was very intrusive. The bell went on and on, and after a while the visitor began to knock like he could persuade the door to open up by itself. Max sighed annoyed.

„Alec? Could you please answer the door?"

…

-No reply-

„Just great. Alec left me alone in his apartment, and some pain in the ass tries to get inside."

Max carefully stood up and walked slowly, with silent groanes to the door. She opened the door and couldn´t belive who was standing in front of her.

„Normal! What the hell are you doing here?" Max shrieked.

Normal looked as confused as Max.

„The same question could I ask you, Missy Miss. Why weren´t you at work today?"

Max tried it with the cold hard truth.

„Got shot."

Normal shaked his head in disbelieve.

„Yeah, right. And I am the emperor of china."

Max looked at him straight.

„Wanna see the wound your majesty?" She already had the hands on Alecs t-shirt.

Normal made an avert gesture.

„No! Not that again." The situation reminded him somehow of the day when Max showed him her hearttransplant.

„So, where is my poor golden boy? When he called me ealier this day, he said something about an old cage fight wound that had started to hurt again."

_Great, why is it always Alec, who makes up the most unbelievable excuses?_ Max thought.

„Uhm, he left his apartment a few minutes ago, because he wanted to see a medic. You know, this old wound hurts like a bitch and he needs some pain killer."

_After he shows up again, he really needs some pain killer. _Max thought furious.

She hoped that Normal would split now, but the luck was obviously not on her side on that day. He entered the hall and went straight into the living room where he sat down on Alec´s couch. Max, who would rather like to go into bed again and forget the damn pain followed him and sat down next to him. Than no one spoke a word and it dominated an uncomfortable silence.

Alec hurried to return to his apartment. He was absolutely sure that Max would be pissed off, when she noticed that he had left her all alone. Alec opened his door and went in. Everything was quiet. He let out a small sigh in relieve. Seemingly Max wasn´t awake again. He tiptoed along the hall in the direction of his bedroom, but when he passed the entrance of the livingroom, he saw Normal and a very angry Max sitting on the couch, looking straight at him.

_Holy Cow! What is going on here?_

Alec waved.

„Hey guys! Missed me?"

Normal stood up. „Hey! How´s your wound champion?"

Before Alec could even think about a smart answer, Max cut him off.

„You know him Normal. He never would show us his weaknesses, our brave boy. I hope the PAIN KILLERS the medic just gave him begin to work soon."

Luckily Alec got the hint.

„Yeah, but they are not as good as my little nurse Maxie. She comforts me and puffs when it hurts." He grinned and knew exactly that he had to pay for it when she was fit again.

But Normal didn´t seem to be assured.

„Max told me she got shot. How can she care for you when she is injured too?"

_Okay, now everything´s over. Now I lose my job, can´t visit Joshua anymore and soon I´ll be caught by White and the Familiars. _Max knew that Alec would tell Normal now, that she is the one to blame. And when she was honest with herself she wouldn´t even resent him, because it was the truth. It was all her fault, that they were now in this situation. Her fault, that Alec wasn´t at work today.

„Okay, I lied to you, Normal!"

_What?_ Max silently formed the words, but Alec just answered with a look that could only mean: _Be quiet!_

„Nothing´s wrong with me. Max really got shot and I wasn´t at work, because I had to care for her."

Normal looked at him in disbelive. Just like Max.

„So, why isn´t she in hospital, when she got hurt so badly?"

„You know, Normal, you should be the one who knows best. We don´t earn enough money to get a good medical care."

Suddenly, Normal looked kind of ashamed. He stuttered.

„I…I…I had no idea. I´m sorry Max that I didn´t belive you. Stay away from work as long as you need to be fit again."

Max didn´t know what to say. She still had a job, and Normal apologized to her for the first time.

„Thanks, I think."

„Never mind Missy…uhm Max."

Than he turned to Alec again.

_Okay, that is the moment Normal starts to treat me like all the other Jam Pony employees…or like in my case ex employee._

Suddenly Normal pulled him into a breathtaking embrace.

„I´m so proud of you Golden Boy. You are so selfless and take care of the weak and unlucky people. You´re an angel of mercy!"

„Well, what can I say? It´s just the way, I´m made!" He winked at Max over Normals shoulder.

Finally Normal broke the embrace.

„Okay, now I have to go. I think Maxie needs some rest."

He walked out of the livingroom and after a few seconds Max and Alec could hear the door shut.

Max looked at Alec absolutely astonished.

„Can you ever say or do something that Normal wouldn´t like?"

Alec shruged and grinned.

„What can I say, I´m an angel of mercy!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I´m happy that you´re still interested in my story. You can´t imagine what your nice feedback means to me. Thanks a lot! Lily

„So, where did you go during my beauty sleep?" Asked Max.

Alec showed her his backpack.

„I was in your apartment, searching for some comfortable clothes. And I was pretty suprised. I always thought that your wardrobe only consists of black leather…"

„You rifled through my stuff?" Max screamed angry. She sqalled towards him with the intention to punch him hard in his shoulder, but unfourtunately Alec still held the backpack in his hands and absolutely taken by surprise he uncounsciously defended himself by throwing the backpack into Max stomach. Max, who, because of her madness forgot for some seconds her injury led all air flood out of her lungs and cried out in pain, before she fell on her butt and remained sitting on the floor with her eyes shut and hard breathing. Alec suddenly realised what he had done.

„Oh Max! I´m so sorry. It was not my intention to hurt you." He bend down to help her stand up, but Max just raised her hands in an avert gesture.

„I´ll forgive you. But please don´t touch me now. Just let me sit on the floor for a while until I can breathe normally again, okay?"

Alec smiled relieved, that she wasn´t mad at him.

„Cool with me." He sat down across from her, watching her detailed.

Max just rolled her eyes.

„That does not mean that you have to sit on the floor too."

„When my guest is sitting on the floor, I have to sit on the floor too." Alec replied seemingly polite. „Besides, I wanna give you the chance to get your revenge. If you´re still in the mood, you can punch me."

Max looked some seconds like she seriously overthought his bargain.

„Nah, I´m injured, not dead. I can still beat the crap out of you, when I´m fit again." She gave him a sassy grin.

Alec decided that it was time to change the subject.

„So, do you think, you can stand up again?" Max slightly nodded. Alec stood up and took her hands into his and pulled her up carefully. When she stood quite relieable he handed her the backpack.

„Max, I´m sorry for rifling through your things, but I just wanted to please you, not to make you angry." He looked at her with an innocent expression that somehow reminded her of a kid that truly realized that it had done something wrong. Short, it was heartworming.

„Never mind! Uhm, I´m going to the bathroom and change my clothes."

Alec sat on the couch and tried to relax a bit. Max emotional oustbursts kind of tied him into knots. First she was her bitchy self, next she cried her eyes out, than she got mad, but after only seconds she forgave him. He couldn´t help, but was not able to make head or tail of Max. Suddenly an angry curse brought him back to the reality.

„God damnit!"

_And now she´s back in her pissed of mood._

Alec just hoped that this time it wasn´t his fault. He walked to the closed bathroom door and knocked carefully.

„Max? Everything´s fine?"

„NO!"

„What happened?"

„The wound has started to bleed again."

Alec was alarmed.

„How could this happen?"

„Maybe, because only five minutes ago you throw me your backpack in my gut?"

_Of course. I can´t believe that for a moment I thought that it wasn´t my fault. _

„Can I help you somehow?"

„If you don´t want me to bleed to death you should do something." Max madness seemed to change into anxiety.

Alec quickly opened the door. Max stood there, pale like the white walls behind her. She had already changed her hospital pants with her own comforable looking pants, but she still wore his t-shirt, which had now a big bloody mark on it.

„After I´ve put on my pants I realised that it bleeded again." She said with tears of pain in her eyes.

Alec fetched fast some new bandages.He looked at Max, who seemed to be very shaky on her legs, but he hoped that she could help him a bit.

„Can you make a knot in the t-shirt, so that it won´t disturb me by bandaging you? And than you should hold up yourself on the basin, so that your legs don´t slip away."

She nodded. With shaky hands Max managed to make a knot and steadied herself on the basin. Immediately Alec started to remove the old bandage wich was already soaked through with blood. He heard Max breath in fast. Alec could imagine, that the situation wasn´t painless for her. He was very glad, when he had finished the rebandaging. Max also was.

„I´m so happy you didn´t skip the first aid course in Manticore."

He grinned at her.

„Doctor Alec always on your service."

Max looked down on the tied up t-shirt.

„Sorry that I flushed your shirt."

Alec shruged.

„Rather the t-shirt, than you."

She smiled at him grateful.

„Can you help me to pull it off?"

„I thought you don´t like it, when I undress you. Changed your mind Maxie?" He winked at her.

Max rolled her eyes.

„No, but I don´t want to risk that the wound starts bleeding again. Besides, I trust you."

Alec put his hand on his heart and sighed.

„You finally trust me. Max, I think this could be the beginning of a great friendship."

„Do your friendships always begin with undressing?" Max asked sarcastically.

„Only friendships with girls." He talked back.

Max only sighed and decided to forget the last part of the conversation. She turned her back to Alec and lifted her arms up over her head. He carefully pulled off the t-shirt. Alec knew that it would piss her off, but he was not able to help doing to observe her naked back. Her body was so petite and her tanned skin looked so soft.

„Hello! Can we please go on with redressing Max and stop starring on her back?" Max asked annoyed.

Alec shortly shaked his head to clear his mind.

_Come on soldier. The task is to pull Max a t-shirt on. Not to think about, that she looks way better without it…_

He took the top, Max played him along. This time Alec was carefully too, but he made it much quicker, because he couldn´t stand the feeling when he touched Max skin by pulling down the top. Max turned around again.

„Thanks!" She looked kind of confused. Max had to admit that she liked the touch of his hands, but he seemed to feel uncomfortable with the whole situation. So Alec fast changed the subject.

„Uhm, I think it´s better when you go to bed now. It´s late and you should relax a bit."

He helped her to his bed, turned on his heel and wanted to leave the room, when her quiet voice stopped him.

„Could you please keep company with me? You know, damn shark genes. I don´t think I can sleep." Even if she tried, Max couldn´t hide the fear in her eyes.

Alec came back and sat beside her on the bed.

„What´s the matter Maxie?"

Relieved that he would stay with her, Max carefully lay down.

„You know, when it started to bleed again, I thought it was like the last time."

Alec frowend.

„What do you mean?"

„I don´t know if you knew it, but when we blowed up the gene lab, I was shot in the heart. It was so weird, because first I thought everything was okay, that we had made it. That everything went well. But suddenly my hand was full of blood and I realized that it was only a hallucination. And just in the bathroom my hand suddenly was bloody too. It scared the hell out of me." Max looked at him, hoped that he would understand and not think that she was some kind of weirdo. To her relieve he nodded understanding.

„You mean something like a near death experience, right?"

Max nodded silently.

Alec stroked with his caressing hand over her cheek.

„But you don´t have to worry. This is real. Your safe. Besides. You don´t really think I would be in your everything´s fine hallucination, do you?" His try to calm Max down succeded. Max smiled at him secretly.

„You never know…"

So, I hope you like the chapter, because I´m not so happy with my writing style this time. Please review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

I´m so sorry for the last chapter. I have to admit. There was quite a lot crap in it. I kind of lost a bit heart, because the chapter did not get a good critic from you. Hope this chapter is a bit better.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Max woke up when the first rays of sunlight reached Alec´s bedroom. The long sleep did her good. The wound did not hurt anymore and Max felt a lot better than yesterday. Actually, she had to admit she felt excellent. But that had nothing to do with her physical health rather than with the man who was lying behind her, warming her back and sending small chills down her spine with every exhalation which slightly brushed her neck. Max could not imagine a time she ever felt so comfortable before. In the past, when she woke up in an external bed she always felt guilty and could not breath easy until she finally packed her things and disappeared without saying goodbye. But this time it was different. First of all, she didn´t sleep with anyone, so the guilt things could easily be deleted from the list. And second and most importantly this was no stranger she was lying next to. It was Alec. She couldn´t help but smile.

_How could I be so wrong? I always thought he´s a screw up who didn´t care about anyone but him. But he was there for me...the whole time. I really owe him. _

Max sighed happily. Maybe she was a bit too loud. Alec immidiately tensed and slowly opened his eyes.

All he could see at first was a lot of dark brown hair. Max´s hair. Alec yawned tired. The night was very short. He couldn´t get some sleep until he was sure Max was fast asleep. Alec never would admit it out loud, but he was scared that she would leave without saying goodbye, if he had fallen asleep before her. He felt so relieved to see her lying next to him. Alec noticed that she was awake, even if her head was turned away from him. Max´s breathing was a bit lighter and not so deep like last night.

„Good morning."

„Morning."

„How do you feel?"

„A good deal better."

It was kind of ridicolus. They were lying so close, feeling the warmth of the other one, talking about usual things they normally exchanged with a lot of space between them. They couldn´t even face each other. So, Alec carefully removed himself from Max and got up from the bed. Unfortunately he couldn´t see Max´s disappointment, because she was facing the wall.

„I´ll go and take a shower. Than I can make you something for breakfast. Allright with you?"

Max turned around and looked at him with a glance he never saw before and he couldn´t really classify.

„Cool with me."

Alec left the room and headed towards the bathroom. He really needed a cold shower. Max was driving him crazy. Not the Max he knew before. The tough Max who wanted to kick his ass. NO, it was the hurt Max, who reveilled his protective instinct. When he came out of the bathroom he reentered the bedroom to tell Max that she should make herself ready for breakfast.

„Maxie! Get up! Make yourself ready for the best breakfast you ever…Max?"

The bed was empty. Max was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Alec felt so numb. He couldn´t believe that she was gone, after all he did for her. Alec knew it was stupid to think that saving Maxs ass one time would make him a better person in her eyes. But somehow he wished Max would acknowledge his attempts. Now he knew that she never would. Alec scuffled sad into his living room and cockled onto the couch. A sigh escaped his lips.

„How could you do this to me Max?"

To his big suprise he got an answer. A brunette head came out of his kitchen door.

„What? You should have said something if you didn´t want me to help you with breakfast."

Alec jumped up from the couch.

„Max! You´re not gone."

„Where should I go if someone offers me the best breakfast I´ve ever get?" She flashed him a cocky grin.

_Hey, isn´t that my part? Whatever, I´m just glad she´s not gone._

„So, do I get now my great breakfast or what?"

Alec smiled at her in relieve.

„How do you like your bacon?"

…

After they had finished the greatest breakfast Max had ever eaten (sorry OC, but your food is horrible…) they went into the living room and sat down on Alec´s couch to watch something on his boobtube. Alec immidiately took control of the manual and zapped to his favorite cartoon.

„Do we really have to look this unmature stuff?" Max sighed.

„Yepp."

„Alec, this is so stupid."

„If this is so stupid, than why are you laughing?"

„BECAUSE it´s so stupid I can´t stay serious."

„Really?" Alec asked in disbelieve.

„Really!"

„I think you just don´t want to admit that we could laugh about the same things."

„And I think we´re only watching this, because you want to annoy me."

„Crap, you got me." Alec grinned at her with one of his most adorable smiles.

Max couldn´t help but smile, too.

Now it was Alec´s time to sigh.

„Why can´t it always be like that?"

„What do you mean?" Asked Max.

„Maxie, don´t play dumb. You know what I mean. You, me, some boobtube and no bitching and punching."

Suddenly Max features went serious. It was like she had to think very hard, ´cause it wasn´t easy what she had to admit right now. When Alec almost thought he never would get an answer to his question, Max opened her mouth.

„Maybe because it´s so much easier to be a bitch. It´s so much easier to tell yourself that you don´t care about someone than admitting that life without this screw-up would be so much emptier."

Whatever Alec thought when he asked her this question, he never expected to get an answer so sincere. He took Max hand and squeezed it carefully.

„Thank you."

„For what?" Max asked confused.

„For your honest answer. I almost expected you to avoid my question."

„No big deal. Even I have my moments of weakness." Max grinned.

Alec shook his head.

„Yeah right. By the way, did you just call me a screw-up?"

„Yepp, I think slowly you should get used to it."

„Hey, I´m not the one who got shot yesterday." Alec pouted.

„I know, but you´ll always be my little screw-up. And I´ll always save your ass." Her grin grew bigger.

„Thanks Maxie. You know how to let a boy feel special."

Even if this conversation was full of jokes, Alec knew that Max ment what she was saying. He´ll always have her back.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Okay, finally I could go on. I´m not absolutely happy, but I´d like to finish this story soon. Just one more chapter to go. Best wishes, Lily


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, last chapter! Hope you guys like it.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Alec woke up by the sound of someone using his shower. Of course he knew that it has to be Max, but it was kind of strange to think about Max in his shower, naked…_okay, what the hell is wrong with me? Since when do I think such things about Max?_

Finally he came to the conclusion that it must be, because he spent two whole days with Max. Actually, he never spent so much time with a girl, without having sex with that someone. Well, except Rachel…and Max, now.

Max couldn´t find a better moment to make her entrance only wrapped in one of Alecs towels, hair even darker than usual, because of the water, small drops rolling down her petite arms. Of course she noticed the look Alec gave her.

„What?"

„Nothing, I was just wondering if you´re ready to go to work again." It took him a hard time to avert his gaze.

„Of course. You know there´s one thing I have to thank Manticore for: My superhealing." Max smiled at him.

„Now come on, make yourself ready. Or do you want me to face Normal alone?"

…

Half an hour later Max and Alec entered Jam Pony.

„Max!" Original Cindy ran towards her and hugged Max.

„I was so worried, where were you?"

Alec cleared his throat. „Can we talk about it later? I think there are some details Normal shouldn´t know."

In fact was Normal on his way towards them. OC got the hint and decided that she should take her bike and blaze, before she got a telling-off from Normal about refusal to work.

„Good morning Golden Boy, morning Max! I never thought I would see you at work that early."

Alec wrapped an arm around Max shoulders. „Well that is my good influence, right Maxie?"

Max gave him her best fake smile in response and a blow to his gut.

Normal didn´t seem to notice and continued talking. „Well, I´m glad that you are alive and kicking again." With these words he left the two.

„What the hell was that?" Max asked confused.

„This is Normal´s normal way of talking with me." Alec grinned at her self-pleased.

„Oh, this is so unfair. Why is he always so nice to you?"

„Well, start cage fighting and come to work on time and you´ll be his little Golden Girl. Hm…Golden Boy and Golden Girl, sounds like two superheroes on a mission." He chuckled.

Max smiled at him. „Yeah right on the mission to deliever packages. I never felt so valuable and irreplaceable. By the way, I wanted to say thank you to you, because of…you know saving my ass and take care of me…and so…"

„Anything for a friend, Maxie." Alec smiled.

He was already on his way outside when suddenly something crossed Max mind.

„Alec!"

„Huh?"

„Who´s Lola Garzia? You know, you miscalled me in the hospital to save my real identity. And I want to know why you chose that name."

Suddenly Alec looked at her slightly scared and decided that know was the moment to take his job seriously.

„Hot run! Sorry, Maxie, but I gotta blaze."

„Alec, wait. Tell me, who´s Lola Garzia!"

Abruptly Sketchy was next to her. „You wanna know who´s Lola Garzia?"

„What, you know who she is?" Max looked at him in disbelieve.

„Yepp, Alec told me about her once. She´s a saint in his eyes, because he lost his virginity to her."

„WHAT? Oh, I´ll so gonna kill him for that." Max stormed out of Jam Pony ready to kick Alec´s ass into the next week.

Sketchy just stood there and shook his head.

**Obviously some things will change never.**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Okay, that´s it. My first english story is finished. I´m so happy that I finally made it. I want to say thank you to all these nice reviewers. Love you guys. You helped me a lot with your great comments. Best wishes, Lily

PS.: Look out for new storys. I already have some new, hopefully good ideas. ;-)


End file.
